


E Lucevan Le Stelle

by vero0728



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vero0728/pseuds/vero0728
Summary: Summary：一个夜店小王子的Charles想要撩Erik最后反被套路的皆大欢喜的故事。





	E Lucevan Le Stelle

**第一幕：酒吧**

Charles正坐在吧台边和酒保Logan调笑着，大概是因为半瓶威士忌的原因，他的脸缀满着蜜桃般粉红，看起来动人极了。蓝色的眼眸若有似无地扫过酒架上一瓶瓶价值不菲的洋酒，然后又漫不经心地盯着Logan的动作，像是调情般亲昵而诱惑。

但Erik显然注意不到这点，他迈开步子想要迎上去，而心里却还在一遍遍默念着早就准备了无数遍的腹稿，这太超过了，他从来没有想过会在这里遇见Charles——那个在台上仿佛被镀了金光的男人——在恍若漫天星光的布景下，他带着满脸的血污坐在行刑场的台阶上，眼神哀伤而悲恸，咏叹调旋律缓缓地扬起，圆润而富有张力的歌声在Erik的胸腔产生的共鸣反反复复地震颤着他的神经，“时光飞逝，如今我将带着绝望死去，然而我从未如此眷恋生命，眷恋生命。”那一刻Erik甚至想化身为Tosca，告诉他的Cavaradossi我们可以远走高飞，在行刑者的枪声落下之后。而他现在却就在眼前，褪去舞台上动人的装束，亲切而美好。 

“嘿。那小子是你的迷弟？”Logan捧着冰块挑眉示意着Erik的方向，Charles困惑地转过头，看见Erik呆呆地立在那儿——左手臂上还挂着格子绒大衣和绅士帽，暗金色的头发被发胶一丝不苟地固定在脑后，看起来优雅而禁欲，而修身的衬衣和西裤将他挺拔的身形勾勒的分外好看，仿佛一个迷人的绅士——除了他那双几乎快要将自己吞噬的灰绿色双眼，但这也足以让Charles吹起了口哨。

“如果剧团的那些人们能有他身材的一半好，我可不介意每天多花一个小时的时间呆在排练室。”他对Logan说道，然后向着Erik的方向举了举酒杯。

而Logan只是无情地翻了个白眼，将调酒壶药得哐哐作响。

再不懂就是傻子，尽管还没有完成腹稿，Erik还是小心翼翼地在Charles的身边落座。“Erik Lehnsherr。”然后紧张兮兮地说道，“大家都叫我Erik。”

“你认识我。”Charles微笑着看着眼前紧张地几乎快要冒烟的大个子，“当然如果你说你只是想要酒吧搭讪的话，那我劝你还是回家练习下如何在心动面前保持基本仪态。你看起来比我前几年见到乔治乌时还要紧张，我是说。”

“事实上就是如此，”Erik扣了扣冒汗的手心。

Charles友善地笑了声，调侃道，“那需要我给你签名吗，”他用手指轻轻地点了点Erik的胸口，“像个狂热的粉丝什么的，我不介意涂在你的衬衫上哟。”

Logan不厚道地也笑出了声，在他看见几乎要头顶冒烟的Erik之后，然后将酒杯缓缓地推到他面前，“得了吧，你可别管他。就他这张好看的皮囊拐走了多少无知的少男少女。”然后他打量了一眼Erik，又补充道，“当然像你这样的也有。”

“嘿！闭嘴。”Charles嗔怪道，“Erik多辣。哦，如果忽略掉他纯情高中生一样的做派的话。”

“你这才认识他三分钟不到。”Logan连白眼都懒得翻，“你们继续。祝你们有个美好的夜晚。”

Erik几乎要被吓倒在高脚凳上。“我不是那种意思，我是说，”他磕磕绊绊地解释道，“事实上我也是个歌剧演员，最多算个合唱团的那种。”

“哦？”Charles挑了挑眉，蓝眸玩味地望向对方，“那你想要什么？”

“什么？我只是很喜欢你的唱腔，可能我一辈子都做不到。”Erik说道。他并不擅长调情，出身世家的他在德国过着老派而保守的苦行僧般的生活，而踏进酒吧的原因不过是他看见Charles也走了进去。他几乎难以应对这样的热情，何况对方还是自己的仰慕对象——偶像层面的。“或许只是想要说句话什么的。”他说道，然后拿起高脚杯试图掩饰尴尬般，仓皇地将液体一饮而尽，毫不意外地，嗓子如同被过火一般烧了起来，加上害羞的那份，几乎将他整个人都染成了红色。

“嘿！你还好吗？你看起来了浪费了一杯Logan特调的马提尼。”Charles拉住了Erik的手，他看起来尴尬极了，“而且我没有介意给你个签名什么的。”说完眨了眨眼睛，挑逗似地看向对方。

Erik咳了两声，他慌乱地看向Charles的方向，在第二次听见似乎真正意义上的签名时，眼神一下子便亮了起来。他慌乱地，居然真的从钱包里掏出两张Tosca的歌剧票来——还是不同日期的。然后一脸期待地望向Charles。

Charles有些气结地望向眼前的男人，耳边甚至还传来Logan和他小男朋友Scott不厚道的嗤笑声——Charles夜店小王子遭遇滑铁卢，他几乎可以确定明天他那群狐朋狗友的揭示板里会出现这样刺眼的标题。他瞪了一眼Erik，接过对方递来的签字笔，刷刷地在这张看起来明显被悉心珍藏的票子上，签上了自己的大名。

 

**第二幕：排练室**

在那次不可谓不尴尬，几乎可以称得上Charles人生最大失败的偶遇后，他没有想到能再次遇见Erik。他站在排练室的门口，只是因为Emma和Revan一早开始就几乎尖叫着宣布剧团终于新人加入，难能可贵的是他并不是个大腹便便的歌唱家。

“他可真辣。他甚至值得登上杂志封面。”Revan凑在Charles身边咋咋呼呼地说道，“如果没有记错的话，他爹可是在维也纳金色大厅的常客。”

“Lehnsherr一家的基因真是令人赞叹。”Emma也赞同的点点头，随后望向Charles和Revan。“当然Xavier家也不错。”

里面很快传来了咏叹调的经典唱段《Non più andrai》的歌声，另Charles惊讶的是，那是和自己完全不同的音色——浑厚而充满戏剧张力，三腔共振游刃有余地随着曲调的跳跃而切换着，充满技巧却也饱含深情，让Charles想要大声尖叫“Bravo。”

只是在排练室的门再次推开的时候，他看见那个依旧一丝不苟地将暗金色头发打理在脑后，被黑色的高领毛衣勾勒出火辣身形的男人的时候，那句想要出口赞美的“Bravo”硬生生地在喉头转了个弯——“我操。”Charles还是没有忍住爆了粗口。

他早该想到的，在Erik第一次告诉他名字的时候他确实没有把他和古典音乐界名声远扬的Lehnsherr一家联系起来——谁会想到这个著名的Lehnsherr家独子还能是他的狂热迷弟。他翻了个白眼一边听着剧团管理人满脸激动地介绍着Erik，一边看着那群狐朋狗友第二次在揭示板上毫不留情地就Charles搭讪滑铁卢事件无情的嘲笑——Scott显然已经认出了Erik并且毫不留情地将消息分享了出去，就你们小提琴手手快，他狠狠地瞪了Scott一眼。

 

但事实证明不管是身为Charles的迷弟的Erik还是第一次就想把Erik拐上床的Charles，在相互吸引这件事来，就好像与生俱来本能一般。

 

“我想再听你唱一次‘今夜星光灿烂’”结束排练后，Charles呆在听见Erik出声请求，他完全兑现了如果有Erik那样火辣身材的人就在排练室多呆一个小时诺言——哦，何况还是本尊。

“不，我只是和你练习唱段的，你知道Shaw他甚至处理不好低音时候的头腔共鸣，他甚至合不上我，Revan对此发了好几次火，毕竟他至少搞砸了那段最经典的三重唱，至少四次”Charles喋喋不休地抱怨道，“谢天谢地有了你，Erik，真不敢相信你居然忍心告诉我你只是个唱和声的。”

“Charles。”Erik出声打断道，兀自坐到了钢琴前，请求般的眼神再一次投向Charles，这让Charles不得不再一次地惊讶地望着他，“拜托了。Charles。”然后像个优雅的贵族般抬起了手腕，缓缓地敲出这首著名的咏叹调的和弦。

“星光正灿烂，大地吐露芬芳。”Charles对此毫无办法，在他敲下一记重音后开口唱道，“星光正灿烂，大地吐露著芬芳，花园的木门吱吱低吟，我听见轻盈的脚步声拂过沙土。”——不同于强大的交响乐团渲染的悲恸和绝望，钢琴的柔美让Charles将情绪缓缓地铺展开来，像是对对方诉说着爱恋的情书，将即将赴死的决绝变得柔和而曼妙，“悄悄地走进来，带著一身芳香的人儿，投入我的怀抱。喔!甜蜜的香吻，醉人酥软的拥抱，我的手颤抖著，爱抚著她藏于斗篷之下，美丽的躯体。”而Erik灵巧的双手在黑白琴键上满满划过，双眼却饱含渴望和爱恋紧紧盯着Charles，然后完全放开了嗓音，将不舍和绝望完全地承载在了愈发热烈地词句之中，Erik也近乎愤懑而悲伤地加重了动作的幅度。

一曲罢了，Charles拿起地上的水杯，顺了顺气，随后斜斜地靠在钢琴边，漫不经心地开口道：“嘿，至少我想我该知道你喜欢这首唱段的原因。”

“它让我渴望成为Tosca。”Erik合上钢琴盖，说道，“没有人能抵挡你的Cavaradossi，我甚至想将那些刽子手推下高墙。”

“不，没有Tosca会长成你这样。”Charles眨了眨眼，然后顿了顿望向Erik的双眼，“不过，就算你是 Scarpia，也没有抵挡的了你的魅力，我猜。包括Cavaradossi。”

“哦不，Cavaradossi，我渴望成为你的Tosca。”Erik转向Charles，一手抚上对方的脸庞，拇指轻轻的摩挲着Charles脸上的淡淡的雀斑。

“你，你什么？”Charles惊得下意识的退开一步，“我可以理解成你在和我调情吗？”

“为什么不呢？”Erik勾起嘴角。淡淡的笑了笑。

“然后你要拿出两张票让我签名吗？”

“不。”Erik欺身上前，“现在我终于可以站在你的身旁，Charles，也许你是Alfredo，我是 Giorgio，你是Pinkerton，我是Sharpless。所以...”然后他伸手抬起了Charles的下巴，倾身吻了上去。

Charles有一瞬间的懵，仿佛那夜的迷弟只是一个小小的错觉，但他很快从善如流地攀上对方的肩膀，顺从地合上双眼，感受彼此的温度在口腔里不断翻搅盘旋。当然他也错过了对方几乎血红的耳尖。

“那么Cavaradossi，能让我成为你的Tosca吗。”Erik不舍地松开Charles的双唇，抵着他的额头，轻轻地问道。

“不。”Charles笑着答道，“我可不想被刽子手打穿胸膛。我也不想你跳下高墙。所以Erik，你愿意成为Charles的Erik吗？”

“是的，”这一次Erik几乎烧红了整个脸庞，他偷偷地将手在他的西装裤上来回擦拭了好几下，近乎狂喜地用炽热的几乎将Charles灼穿的眼神望着他，郑重地答道，“我愿意。”

 

——感谢剧团的两位伟大的花腔女高音，在撩Charles这件事上，他们让Erik无往不利。尽管Lehnsherr快成了水煮的虾米般。

 

 

 

** 第三幕：剧场 **

在Erik几乎拿下了所有Shaw的演出场次后，后者嫉妒得要像是要咬穿牙槽。他穿着和声演员的戏服，指着Erik大声地责难道，“我早该想到的！你不过是个靠着Lehesheer名声的男妓罢了，你卖了你那该死的老二，把Charles伺候的舒舒服服就轻而易举的从我手里夺走了Sharpless。”

Erik皱了皱眉，眼见不少人演员往他们的方向看了过来，但这似乎极大的激发了Shaw的报复欲，他继续刻薄地盯着Erik——此刻正穿着一年前他穿着的戏服的Erik，“这可真是Lehnsherr家的笑话，我可真想知道老Lehnsherr在知道自己的儿子是个死基佬的时候，还拿不拿得住他的指挥棒。真希望他可别把棒子捅进他们团首席男高音的屁眼。”

这下周围的鄙夷的、看戏的议论声更甚了些，Erik使劲的攥紧拳头，他不允许一个连头腔共鸣的二流男中音来折辱Charles甚至是他的父亲，他几乎双眼冒火地盯着Shaw，而后者只是讥讽地朝着他瞥了一眼，这让Erik差点控制不住的一拳挥舞出去。

“不，别让我提醒你，Shaw。”幸好Emma适时地出现，穿着一身动人的白无垢，眼神却威严而凌厉，“如果我没有记错，去年的蝴蝶夫人，你差点毁了剧团的声誉。”

跟在Emma身边的Charles则是翻了一个巨大的白眼，随后笑着说道“就算贡献老二可以拿到首席男中音，Shaw，emmmm，我想我也看不上。”他甚至打趣的皱了皱眉，周围随即爆发出一阵哄笑。

Shaw一瞬间涨红了脸，但在开口的瞬间，却再一次被Charles截住了话头，“事实上老Lehnsherr早就知道了他的儿子是个基佬，说不定他正和老Xavier下着象棋讨论着婚期什么的——你知道的，老人家总是心急。”

Erik不着痕迹地走到Charles的身边，然后亲昵地握住了对方的手，这让Shaw几乎被噎死当场。他愤恨地将目光在Erik和Charles身上来来回回转了无数圈，最后几乎只能愤恨地掉头去往候场的区域，“至少练好你的头腔共鸣，不然你永远都不可能回到从前的位置，没有一个剧团想要一个唱歌像鸡叫的中音。”Emma靠着布景转盘的门上淡淡地说道，“至少我想这是个和善的提议。”随即驱散了看热闹的演员们，深深地望了一眼Erik和Charles，便往休息区走了过去。

Charles在这场闹剧结束后看起来有些忧心忡忡，“Shaw应该不会放弃诋毁你的任何一个机会，如果我们的事情被捅出去，这可能会毁了我们。”

“我很抱歉，Charles。”Erik低头吻了吻Charles的发旋，顺手抚摸着对方柔软的发尾，“但事情永远不会比想象的更糟糕。”

“哦，是了。”Charles抬头看着眼前的Erik，“但这没有帮助，Erik。我们得想个法子解决。”

“别担心。今天可是我第一次和你站在台上，Charles，我们不会毁了这个的，我至少等了这天三年，从见到你的那出Tosca开始。”Erik笑了笑，然后指向Revan的方向，“你该过去了，亲爱的。”

“谢谢提醒。”Charles深吸了两口气。不舍地望了Erik两眼，然后缓缓地向Raven所在的方向走去。

 

开场的铃声响起，Charles站在旋转台的后方，听着帷幕后嘈杂的喧闹渐渐地安静下来。他从监视器上看见Hank高举的双手倏地落下，序曲旋律热烈与欢快，一下子从帷幕另一边迸发出来，Charles深深地吸了一口气，在定位上就位——他不会毁了Erik的首秀，他坚信他的天分和技巧完全配得上Lehnsherr的名声。

而事实上他们也做到了。

Emma近乎完美地演绎了最经典的唱段《晴朗的一天》，将蝴蝶夫人的天真和坚韧分毫不差的演绎出来，而Charles和Revan也终于不用在那段三重唱上犯难，Erik那富有戏剧张力的嗓音，将Sharpless的劝解和无奈演绎的分毫不差——就好像Charles真的犯了弥天大错般，从Erik的眼里窥见地责备足以将他淹没。这也让Charles更饱含深情地合上Erik和Raven的声音，悔恨的、怜惜的、痛苦的情感再不断激烈的和弦中愈演愈烈，三个人的声音反复地交织萦绕，一点点地直到攀上情绪的顶峰——那像是巨大而灰暗的阴影，悄无声息地罩在在场每个人的头顶，然后化成一把尖锐的刀子，戳进了每个人的心窝，直叫人痛苦落泪。

当蝴蝶夫人将那把匕首戳进自己的身体时候，Charles在监视器前紧紧地抓着Erik的手，他痛苦地几乎想要落泪， Pinkerton的悔意几乎要将他淹没一般。Erik伸手搂住了Charles的肩膀，尽管他的双手也因为激动而抖个不停，但他迅速地从角色中剥离了出来，然后安抚般地轻拍着Charles试图讲他从角色中抽离出来。

直到台下响起了惊天的掌声，为了Emma，为了蝴蝶夫人，也为了Lehnsherr家独子的首秀。Charles才清醒过来抱歉地看着Erik。后台很快有人通知即将进行第一次谢幕，Charles擦了擦眼眶拉着Erik走向出场的定位点。Erik率先走了出去，台下爆发出的欢呼声，加杂着有人在大声呼喊着Lehnsherr的名字将Erik完全地淹没了，直到Revan走了出去才渐渐小了下去，然后是Charles，他几乎不受控制想往Erik的身边站去，却被Revan狠狠地瞪了一眼，最后是Emma，红着眼眶披着最开始那件白无垢从后台缓缓地走了出来。全场所有人几乎都站了起来高声欢呼，不间断地，带着让台上的人无法下台般的气势。Hank很快也被Revan拉上了台，然后是Scott和几位负有盛名的演奏家。Charles站在Emma和Revan之间，轮流向着台下的观众鞠躬致意，随后Charles感觉被Emma拽着不动声色地调了个位置。

“嘿，这不符合礼仪。”他不自在地拉了拉Emma的和服。

“哦，闭嘴，Charles。你看着Erik就好。”Emma满不在乎地答道——尽管配上哭红的眼眶显得有些可笑。

但下一刻他就笑不出来了。他不知道剧院的观众席的屏幕上写了什么，原本渐渐消下去的欢呼声和掌声再一次热烈了起来，但Erik忽然站了出来——无视任何谢幕的礼仪。他像观众行了标准的绅士礼，配上一身西装看起来迷人极了，但他忽然转向了Charles，扑通一下单膝跪在了Charles的面前。

Emma和Revan已经自发地走到了观赏八卦——不，求婚的最佳观赏位置。台下瞬间想起了各种起哄声，欢呼声和笑声。Erik用他低沉而迷人的声线轻轻地说道，“我爱你，Charles。如果你愿意的话，我们可以一起走下去。”随后他又露出一贯地窘迫而害羞的表情，低头不安地等待着Charles的答复。

Charles看着Erik，巨大的情绪落差让他的泪水倏地落了下来。他又哭又笑地，带着一如既往地语气，“这就是你要应对即将出现的丑闻的方式？”

“对于即将到来的丑闻就该用自爆来堵住他们的嘴。”Emma回头看了眼唯一一个在人群中脸色阴鸷的Shaw，说道。

“对。但其实这我策划了很久。”Erik依旧保持着姿势，小声地说道，“在你答应和我在一起的时候我就发誓要在第一场公演上这么做。只是我没想到，又是普契尼的悲剧。”

“WOW，”Charles拿过了戒指戴在了自己的无名指上，然后向着观众席扬了扬带着戒指的手指，Erik显然没有想到这一幕，有点不受控制地想要栽倒，但他随即反应过来，迅速蹦了起来，向着Charles长开手臂的方向拥抱了过去。

台下的观众尽管听不见，但在Charles的举起手的那刻，贡献出今天份最热烈的掌声。

 

 

** ENDING： **

“你就不怕我们被赶出剧团？”Charles仰着脸望着眼前一脸认真地帮着自己卸妆的男人，开口问道，“我可不觉得有哪个剧团愿意自己的首席男高音和首席男中音搞在一起。”

Erik笑了笑，说道，“我以为我们的话题度今天过后能带给剧团足够的收益。还有，Charles，我还不是首席。”

“说得也对，以及，Erik，你会是首席的。”Charles将一边的爽肤水递给了Erik，而后者在他卸完妆的额头轻轻地烙下一个吻，虔诚地，带着爱意地。

“但或许我们还能弄个剧场，Hank似乎写部新的歌剧。也许我们可以尝试在里面相爱。"Charles在Erik的吻离开后轻轻地说道。

“Hank这么写了吗？”Erik好奇的问道。

“他写了。他还说我叫X教授你叫万磁王。”Charles耸了耸肩，“说真的只要不要不是普契尼的爱情悲剧，我真的很愿意和你一直唱下去。”

“可我依旧爱你的今夜星光灿烂。”Erik将化妆棉放在了梳妆台上。“所以他写的剧目叫什么？”

“X-MEN？我猜。”

“这真的一点都不歌剧。”

“所以他管它叫新歌剧。”Charles笑着揽上Erik的脖子，轻轻地吻了上去。

而化妆间的窗户外，一片星光灿烂。

 

“请你们两个不知耻的男人不要在化妆间里搞起来。我一点都不想拿起护肤品的时候上面沾着奇怪的东西。”By Revan。

 

**番外一：又名裤子都脱了你给我看这个？**

“马提尼，伏特加的那种。”Charles醉醺醺地趴在吧台上。

Logan翻了个白眼，悄悄地把金酒换成了姜汁汽水，把伏特加换成了矿泉水。拿着冰块没好气地擦着杯子。

Scott传完简讯凑到Logan身边轻语了几句，换来Logan惊天地爆笑——差点摔了手里的酒杯，Charles不解夹杂着怨念的瞪视过去，尽管看起来毫无威慑力。

“所以他这是欲求不满？”Logan继续手上的动作，凑到Scott的耳边。

“至少Erik是这么说的。”Scott说道，“他马上就过来。我说Charles醉成一滩泥，以及一个火辣的先生正在试图和他拼酒。”

“哦，欧洲醋王。”原本陪着Charles来的Emma顺了顺Charles头顶直立的呆毛，对Scott使了个你懂了的眼色。

而Logan则看了看Charles另一边正在和一个金发女子调情的“火辣”男士，在心里默默地点了一根腊。

 

事情要从蝴蝶夫人的巡演说起，尽管剧团有AB角的安排，但是作为首席，Charles从来都不是那个可以随心所欲的人。

而这时Charles甚至还刚和Erik定下关系。

真不是个好时机。Charles厌倦地看着手里的曲谱，偷瞄着一边正在和Emma对唱段的Erik。他甚至能在纸上列出无数个Erik拒绝他的理由，直到编不出数来又听见Erik从头轮了一番理由——毫无创意。

“如果你不想明天哑着嗓子上场的话。”

“亲爱的，我们明天演出。”

“我不能让你肿着嘴唇，Charles。”

...

Charles在心里甚至翻过无数白眼。但基于对于恋人的忠贞，他甚至没法去酒吧寻找ONS对象。

直到为期三个月的伦敦公演终于结束，剧团这次大发慈悲地给了一个月的休假，而Charles准时准点地来到Logan的酒吧买醉。

天知道他憋了多久——你当然不能指望一个当偶像发出ONS邀请却满脑子只想获得偶像在票跟上签名的粉丝能开窍——即将和Hank去摩洛哥度假的Raven在临行前指出道。

——我以为他表白的那时候已经速成了撩汉技能。

——这你得感谢我和Emma。

 

所以现在，此刻，在Emma、Scott和Logan的坏笑和白眼中，完全扒在吧台上的Charles一边喝着手里的姜汁汽水，一边痛骂着Erik的不解风情，泛着水雾的蓝眼睛看起来委屈极了。

Erik赶到的时候看见的就是这样的画面。白皇后非常有眼色地提包走人，Erik紧绷着表情，一触即发的样子。

“哦，嗨。”Charles立即感知到身边换了人，扬起头来露出了自认为魅力十足地笑容——尽管直立的呆毛毫无说服力，“哦，天啊，你看起来真的辣爆了。”Charles迷迷糊糊地视线里，穿着黑高领针织衫的男人拥有完全不输于Erik的身形，“哦天哪。你绝对是我见过最辣的男人。相信我。”

Erik好气又好笑地看着醉到认不清自己的男朋友拼命地和自己调情，尽管在看到对方舌头舔过上唇的时候某个该死的海绵体就唱起了该死咏叹调。然后放任对方不规矩地手在他的胸前和腹肌胡乱的作怪。

Logan将一杯酒放在Erik面前，然后斜眼看着已经抚上Erik大腿的某人的手，“Sex on the Beach。相信我，你们不会想在这里搞起来。”

“谢谢。”

“往南走十分钟，汽车旅馆，水床。”Logan没理会Erik，说道，“开车8分钟，野战圣地——夜晚的沙滩。虽然现在季节不合适。”

“或者厕所隔间。当然小声一点，谁知道叫的太大声会不会引来什么恐同患者。”Scott没好气地边蹬着Logan，边帮腔道。

“我……”Erik的脸肉眼可见地红到了耳朵。严谨地家教让他对性的认知仅仅存在于PornHub的小短片上——他甚至没敢拿卡开会员。

“哦，我该想到的。”Logan这下完全笑出声，“收回这杯酒，开车带他回去，睡一觉，然后接受Charles和你分手的事实。”

“嘿，Charles不会。”Erik争辩道。

“他当然不会，”Logan笑了笑，指了指Erik的海绵体，说道，“但我以为你会做出正确的选择。”

 

所以事情的开始就变得顺理成章。基于有一个你爱惨的人还在不停地摸你的大腿根。

Logan笑着看着恼羞成怒的Erik一个公主抱把Charles带去厕所，Scott甚至为此发出一声欢呼。“基于纯情处男们飞快的手速，我赌十分钟。”不知道从哪个卡座走回来的Emma从钱包里掏出一枚硬币，身边不知道哪里搭上的男人也跟着拿出了两枚硬币。

“十五分钟。”Logan点了根雪茄，将一瓶伏特加压在了吧台——现在改称为赌桌上。

“WOW，三十分钟。”Scott嫌弃地扇了扇烟味，也掏出了硬币。

 

——而看看这边显然不知道成为赌注的两位先生。

Erik当然是个性爱新手。一方面他是个男中音，一方面起因他的家教，一方面还是因为眼前的男人。所以当他慌慌张张地将Charles抱到马桶上的时候，一时间手足无措起来。上帝，他疯狂地在内心画着十字，而眼底闪烁着点点星光的双眼主人，只消一个上目线的仰视，他跪坐在马桶上的姿态，抬头扬起的脖子上的喉结，都仿佛伊甸园的苹果，让Erik想狠狠地咬上去。

他事实上也这么做了。他几乎颤抖着——仿佛犯下了不可宽恕的罪恶一般，舔上Charles上仰的脖子，如同老家地窖里放了十年的甘醇，酸涩火辣地刺激后，味蕾上盘旋着甘甜的回味——如同第一次喝酒般欲罢不能。

Charles当然不打算放过他。他笑着从马桶上站起来，打断了Erik虔诚的吻。他双手攀着Erik的腰窝，发出满足的喟叹，一遍赞赏着对方的火热，一遍狠狠地摩擦着对方的大腿根。

“天啊，你绝对是我见过最辣的人。”看起来Charles醉醺醺的脑子再也想不出什么关键词，一遍遍地反复赞叹着，像是将对方虔诚地接触当做性爱前特有地癖好。但随后他在摸上对方裤裆里那根滚烫的老二几乎要高歌起来，“你绝对有一根值得我吸的老二，我的天。”Charles习惯地又舔了舔上唇。

“Charles，”Erik惊醒般地拍开Charles，至少在Charles确定自己是谁之前，他一点都不想奉献自己的第一次，“你不能..."

“不能什么。哦，我以为我们都是成年人。”Charles笑了笑毫不在乎地脱下裤子，性器猝不及防地就这么暴露在Erik地眼前。

“Charles，你知道...”但Erik几乎不敢把视线黏上去，尽管味蕾上方才的甘甜还侵蚀着他的五感，和海绵体，但他依旧秉持着一贯的教养——就算此刻这起不了一丝作用，“你至少该知道你在做什么。”

“知道什么，Erik，知道我是不是喝醉了和酒吧随便什么人来一发ONS，真是见鬼的。”Charles忽然像是清醒了一般，“你让我感到冒犯亲爱的。”

“你知道我是谁？”

“该死的，别废话。就，吸他。”Charles几乎想打断对方的鼻梁骨。“不然你让我觉得自己像个该死的在酒吧隔间里嗷嗷求着人上自己的荡妇。”

“你当然不是。”Erik承认自己被吓到了，然后他试图辩解的当口对方已经压了过来——尽管基于身高，Erik被他狠狠地磕到了下巴，但他还是近乎狂喜地吮吸上对方的上唇。然后，顺着对方的手攀上了对方早就蓄势待发的海绵体。

尽管Charles事后根本不想承认他们初次的性体验——甚至还没有全垒打——居然交代在Logan酒吧的隔间里。

 

“哦，二十五分钟。”Emma翻了个白眼，不错的战绩。

“我猜这是Charles的。”Scott笑着收起了桌子上的所有的东西。

“处男才不会知道醉断片的人甚至站不起来。”Logan摇了摇头。

“Poor Erik。”Emma同情地摇了摇头，然后举起了酒杯，”敬Lehnsherr。“

 

 


End file.
